Au delà des apparances
by Abricote
Summary: ¤¤¤ COMPLETE et REEDITée ¤¤¤ Pour son entrée en septième année, Lily Evans a une surprise de taille. James Potter a renoncé à elle et s'interesse même de plus près à sa meilleure amie... Mais cela ne cacheraitil pas quelques chose ? xx Drame xx
1. Prologue

* * *

**Chapitre I **

_On récolte ce que l'on a semé

* * *

_

A Poudlard tout le monde s'accordait a dire que Lily Evans et James Potter formaient le couple idéal. Tous sauf Lily Evans qui du haut de ses seize ans proclamait haut et fort qu'elle détestait James Potter… Elle était pourtant bien la seule. Il était de notoriété publique, que James Potter était un jeune homme pour le moins charmant. Beau, intelligent, charmeur, de bonne naissance et facétieux, il était considéré comme un plus que bon, parti. Par tout le monde, sauf Lily Evans.

On ne pouvait pourtant pas la blâmé. Le béguin que Potter portait à la jeune Préfète-en-Chef, datait du premier jour de la première année. Dès l'instant ou il avait posé les yeux sur elle. Et, James Potter n'étant point timide, il s'était acharnée sur la pauvre rousse durant toute sa scolarité. Et, James Potter n'ayant pas toujours été le James Potter que l'on connaît aujourd'hui. Il avait acquis une maturité qui, étant plus jeune, lui faisait cruellement défaut… Potter avait changée pour sa belle, cependant. Mais elle n'en avait cure, et il avait finit par abandonné. Ou du moins, s'était ce que l'on racontait en ce jour de rentrée, sur le quai 9 ¾…

«ALELUÏA !»

«Lily je t'en pris relève toi ! Ça ne se fait pas de se mettre a genoux et de prier dans un quai !» grogna Kate Moore.

«Tu ne comprends pas Katie chérie !» s'écria Lily. «Ça fait six ans – _six_ ans rends toi comptes- que James Potter me harcèle pour sortir avec lui, et enfin ALELUÏA! Il y a renoncé ! Le miracle est arrivé!» s'exclama Lily en se relevant « Je me demanda qui sera la malheureuse sur qui, il a jeté son dévolu» reprit la rousse d'un air pensif.

«De toute façon, on le saura bien assez tôt» souffla Kate d'un air gêné «en attendant, ça serait une bonne idée de grimper dans ce fichu train!»

«Ce n'est pas avec tes râlements, que tu vas gâcher le plus beau jour de ma vie !»

«Lily tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ?» demanda Kate en montant dans le train.

«raah ça se voit que ce n'était pas sur toi qu'il avait craquer !» rétorqua Lily en hissant sa valise dans un compartiment.

«Enfin, il n'est pas si terrible que ça…» marmonna Kate en replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille.

«Si tu l'aurais voulu je te l'aurais laissé, mais maintenant ce n'est plus à moi qu'il faut s'adresser! Merlin soit loué…»

«Enfin Lily,» dit doucement Kate en se laissant tomber sur un siège. «Il… il n'est pas si terrible que ça! James Potter et Sirius Black sont des garçons très bien, ou en tout cas, bien mieux que Lupin!Non mais quel dragueur celui- là! Tu te rappelles quand…»

Mais Lily n'écoutait déja plus, elle devait avouer, que James Potter était au final, quelqu'un de très bien. Même s'il l'avait pas toujours été… Mais même s'il avait mûrit, Lily n'avait pas décemment put, accepter ses avances de gros ours malpoli après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Question de fierté.

« Lily! s'indigna Kate, tu ne m'écoutes même pas!»

«Pardon ?Ah euh… Oui! Je t'écoutes, excuse moi »

Kate poussa un soupir et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège. Lily la regarda d'un air désolé. Les yeux dans le vague, s'enfonçant dans le paysage qui défilait, Kate avait l'air soucieuse. A ce moment précis, Lily la trouva vraiment belle. Ses cheveux châtains retombaient en boucles sur ses épaules et sur son front, encadrant son visage au traits réguliers et aux grands yeux bleu. Sentant le regard de la rousse sur elle, Kate se retourna et lui offrit un sourire forcé.

«Tu sais maintenant, je peux te le dire Lils, mais j'ai toujours été un peu jalouse que James te dragues» avoua piteusement Kate.

«Ah bon ?» s'exclama Lily, abasourdie.

«Bien sur, ils sont si particulier lui et Black et un de ces garçons n'avait d'yeux que pour toi et…» Kate s'interrompit, la voix tremblante.

«Chut ma belle, bredouilla Lily en en prenant ses mains dans les siennes, regarde moi, Kate, regarde moi!» Avec un soupir, Kate planta son regard dans celui de la rousse «Tu… tu ne sais pas combien de garçon n'ont d'yeux que pour toi!»

Kate eut un petit rire et renifla «merci,» murmura t-elle.

Leurs yeux se plantèrent l'un dans l'autre, dans un silence confortable. Lily allait dire quelques chose quand cheveux, soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur un grand et charmant jeune homme, les cheveux d'un noir de jais retombaient en bataille sur un visage élégant aux les pommettes hautes et surtout, de grand yeux couleur chocolat pétillant derrière de fines lunettes carrés. Un grand silence accueillit son apparition, jusqu'à ce que Lily, ulcérée se lève d'un coup et se mette à hurler:

«James Potter! Qu'est ce que tu fout ici ?»

«Je suis venu voir quelqu'un !» s'exclama joyeusement Potter, en gratifiant la rousse d'un grand sourire.

«J'en était sûre! Tu ne me ficheras donc jamais la paix !»

«Oh… tu es au courant, et oui ma Lils j'ai renoncé a toi. Mais, on peut rester amis si tu veux» dit-il en lui souriant gentiment.

Les yeux de Lily lui sortirent de la tête.

«mais si tu as renoncé a moi pourquoi tu viens ici ?» demanda t-elle la voix mal assurée.

«j'ai dit que je venais voir _quelqu'un»_

Le cœur de Lily se mit a battre de plus en plus vite, si ce n'était pas elle qu'il venait voir alors c'était…

«Kate ! Comment vas tu ?» Demanda gaiement Potter, en s'asseyant près de Kate.

Non ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait _pas_ être possible !

«Je… je vais bien James» balbutia Kate en devenant toute rouge et en fixant ses chaussures.

«Je suis content de te revoir !» affirma Potter en passant sa main dans les boucles de Kate.

Le cœur de Lily s'était glacé. La petite étincelle qui était née dans son cœur quand il était arrivé, s'était éteinte, la plongeant dans une froideur insensé.

«Comment ça te revoir ?» demanda t-elle faiblement.

«Oh, parce qu'on a passé une semaine ensemble» dit Potter en lançant un regard jovial à Lily.

«Comment ça … tu…vous…»

«Tu ne savais pas que nos mères étaient des amies de longues dates? Ktae, tu ne lui avais pas dit?»

«J'avais oublié» couina Kate en évitant délibérément le regard de Lily. «Ce sont des choses qui arrive, reprit Potter en haussant les épaules, donc je disais que nos mères ont loué une maison sur la Costa Rica. On a donc passé une super semaine pleines de… rebondissements» Le sourire de Potter disparut l'espace d'un instant, mais il se reprit bien vite.

Lily déglutit et chercha le regard de Kate, mais elle ne le trouva pas.

«Oh euh … c'est très bien.» Dit-elle en reprenant ses esprits.

«Alors, on est ami Lils ?» demanda James, en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

« Oh,bien sur Potter, ça va de soie» Répondit Lily en fuyant son regard.

«Super ! Au fait désolé pour toutes ces années j'ai dut être assez lourd !»

«Tu ne peux pas savoir a quel point !» soupira Lily.

James éclata de rire et ébouriffa les cheveux roux de Lily.

«Sacré Lils ! Tu te souviens quand tu m'avais cassé le nez ?» demanda t-il en riant.

«Et comment ! Mais tu l'avais cherché !» se récria Lily, en souriant a ce souvenir.

«C'est vrai que t'embrasser alors que tu me criais dessus ce n'était une super idée …»

«Hello la compagnie !» s'écria un jeune homme brun en faisant irruption dans le compartiments.

Lily et Kate réprimèrent un soupir tandis que Potter se levait d'un bond et serrait dans ses bras, Remus Lupin. Lupin était un dragueur née, il était beau et il le savait, intelligent et il le savait, irrésistible, et malheureusement, il le savait aussi.

«'lut Remus.» marmonna Lily en sirotant un jus de pomme qu'elle venait d'extraire de son sac.

« Hello Lily-jolie ! Kate…»

Lily fronça les sourcils, seul James l'appelait comme ça …autrefois. Remus avait toujours laissé Lily parce qu'elle était « chasse gardé » et les maraudeurs respectaient cela. Mais si Remus pouvait dragué Lily alors ça voulait dire que… Lily se gifla mentalement, elle devait être _heureuse_, de ne plus avoir Potter dans les pattes! Quoique… elle préférait quand même Potter, à ce lourdaud de Lupin… Lily n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps, déjà le coureur de jupon avait pris place a ses côtés.

Elle lança un regard à Potter qui était trop occupé a sourire à Kate pour faire quoi que ce soit. Lily se tortilla mal à l'aise, Lupin était un peu trop près a son goût. Kate éclata de rire d'une manière assez idiote, en enroulant une mèche autour de son doigt. Potter venait de faire une blague…

«Tu es devenue plus belle qu'avant Lily-jolie» murmura Remus a l'oreille de Lily. Trop occupé à détailler son amie, Lily ne _L_'avait pas vu arrivé. Elle bondit et se réfugia contre la fenêtre.

«Mer…merci Lupin» balbutia t-elle d'un air affolé, en voyant le Maraudeur s'avancer vers elle, avec un regard de prédateur.

«Tu sais ma toute belle, avant je ne pouvais pas t'approcher, tu comprends, j'avais promis à James. Mais maintenant…» susurra t-il en approchant son visage d'une Lily pétrifié.

«Qu'elle bonne idée, soyons amis Remus !» s'écria Lily d'un faux ton enjoué en reculant toujours plus.

«Et… ça te dérangerais si on étaient plus qu'amis ?» demanda t-il en commençant a ce coller a elle.

Piégée. Lily était piégée, la vitre lui empêchait de reculer et Remus était littéralement sur elle.

Damnée.

Si elle avait levé les yeux elle aurait remarqué que James avait les sourcils froncé, commençais a amorcer un mouvement pour se lever. Mais Lily n'eut jamais l'occasion de voir ça.

« Au secours ! » pensait-elle alors que les lèvres de Remus n'étaient plus qu'à quelques ridicules centimètres. Impact dans trois secondes ; un… deux et…

«Amis du jour, bonjour!»

James se rassit vivement et Remus fit un bondit laissant a Lily l'occasion d'échappé a son emprise.

«Bordel Sirius! Tu peux attendre un peu on était occupé !» râla Remus en toisant Sirius Black d'un air mauvais.

«C'est sur…» marmonna Black en voyant Lily souffler et faire se signer.

Sirius Black était très beau, intelligent et diablement gentil et doux. Il était un Maraudeurs. Il était réputé pour être sérieux et droit avec les filles, ce qui en faisait un parti assez recherché à Pourdlard… On ne lui avait connu que deux relations amoureuses, et elles avaient été longues et heureuses. Black était l'opposé de Lupin, et ils étaient meilleur ami. Allez comprendre…

«Ça va comme tu veux Lils ?» demanda t-il en s'asseyant tant bien que mal entre la rousse et Lupin.

«Euh oui, merci Sirius» soupira Lily, elle avait confiance en Sirius, ils entretenaient des relations amicales, depuis leurs troisièmes année, ou ils avaient dû travailler ensemble sur un devoir de potion. James en avait été malade.

Remus émit un grognement sonore.

«Moi aussi je t'aime Mumus !» susurra le brun en riant.

«La ferme sac a puce»

«J'adore ce compliment, d'autant plus qu'il s'adresse a nous deux ! C'est le destin mon Mumus adoré !» s'écria joyeusement Sirius en serrant le dit Mumus adoré dans ses bras.

Lily éclata de rire.

«Tu as très jolie rire Petite fleur» dit sincèrement Sirius en la gratifiant d'un adorable sourire.

Lily rougie sous le compliment et planta son regard dans la vitre, elle reflétait l'image de James et Kate entrain de rire joyeusement. Elle ne sut pas pourquoi mais cette image fit mal a Lily, bien plus mal qu'elle ne l'aurait voulut. Bien plus de mal qu'elle aurait dû…

* * *

Chapitre premier, terminé! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Certe ça change un peu, mais bon! Vive le changement, non? ( le premier qui dit non, va passer un sale quart d'heure!) - Plus sérieusement, j'aimerai savoir si ça vous plait, ou non. Et si c'est non, pourquoi? On peut toujours s'améliorer!

Bisous et s'il vous plait, **je carbure au reviews** ;-) !

_Alieonor _


	2. La femme est changeante

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 2

_ La femme est changeante …

* * *

_

«Miss Evans !» beugla le professeur MacGonagall. «Pourriez vous être un peu plus attentive a mon cours ! Je retire dix points a Gryffondor !»

Lily soupira et baissa les yeux. Toute la classe dévisagea avec curiosité et agacement la Préfète-en-Chef. Depuis quand Lily Evans, élève modèle, et fierté de sa maison, faisait-elle perdre des points aux Gryffondors? Depuis le début de l'année, en fait.

Le professeur MacGonagall regarda d'un air préoccupé, sa meilleure élève gémir et enfouir sa tête dans ses bras.

«Je… et bien continuons le cours !» se reprit t-elle en tapant avec sa baguette sur son bureaux. L'attention générale se détourna de la jeune fille, tandis que le prodesseur MacGonagall reprenait son cours sur la Transformation Humaine, ses risques et ses possibilités.

Dix minutes plus tard, la sonneries retentissait et dans un brouhaha de chaises raclant sur le sol et de discussions surexcités à propos des prochains match de Quidditch.

«Très bien! s'exclama le professeur MacGonagall à travers le tapage, très bien vous me ferez un résumé sur Carlotta et David Morphus. Je voudrais trois parchemins pour lundi. Vous pouvez y allez, par contre Miss Evans, j'aurais à vous parler…»

Lily gémit en rangeant ses affaires.

«Tu veux que je t'attende Lily ?» proposa gentiment Kate en se plantant devant son amie.

«Non. Non ne t'inquiète pas, vas-y» répondit précipitamment Lily, sans lever le nez de ses affaires.

«Bien, comme tu veux. On va déjeuner ma Lils, tu nous rejoins dès que t'as fini?» dit-elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

«Ok, à tout à l'heure»

Lily força ses lèvres à s'étirer dans un douloureux sourire. Kate ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir, et rejoignit James qui l'attendait plus loin. Lily leurs jeta un bref regard, ils échangèrent quelques mots avant qu'ils ne finissent par passer la porte. Lily soupira, par _on_ elle entendait bien sûr, James et elle. Elle aurait dû s'en douter, elle avait été idiote. Depuis septembre, ils étaient _tout le temps_ fourrés ensemble… Pas que ça l'embête! Ca non! Jamais! Mais…

«Miss Evans ?» la voix de son professeur, ramena Lily à la réalité.

«Oui professeur ?» demanda Lily constant que la classe était maintenant vide.

«Je m'inquiète pour vous, et vos autre professeur aussi.»

Lily fronça les sourcils.

«Je ne vois pas, ou vous voulez en venir, professeur»

«Je sais ou du moins, je pense savoir qu'elle est la raison de votre état»

Les sourcil de Lily se haussèrent.

«Et bien,» commença le professeur, «Je sais que vous avez quelques problèmes disons… personnel.» Lily arqua un sourcil « Miss Evans j'ai ouïe dire que Mr Potter et…»

Lily éclata d'un rire presque hystérique.

«Vus faites fausse route professeur, ce n'est pas ça !» la coupa t-elle froidement.

«Et bien, il doit y avoir une autre explication…» reprit le professeur MacGonagall, plus sèchement cette fois.

«Evidemment, je vous laisse le soin de la chercher, professeur.» répondit calmement Lily.

Le professeur haussa les sourcils.

«Vous pouvez partir»

«Merci» répliqua Lily en hissant son sac sur le dos.

«ah oui encore une chose Miss Evans»

«Oui, professeur ?»

«Si un jour, il vous venait l'idée de ma parler, je serait disponible»

«A part la pluie et le beau temps professeur, nous n'avons rien a nous dire» répliqua froidement Lily en quittant la pièce.

Une fois dehors Lily s'affaisa sur la porte et poussa un profond soupir. Pourquoi le professeur MacGonagall pensait-il ça? Enfin, si elle avait repoussé James Potter durant toutes ces années, se n'étaient certainement pas pour pleurnicher, dès qu'il convolait avec Kate ! Kate… Lily n'arrivait toujours pas a accepter la trahison de son amie. Enfin, elle lui avait toujours tout dit, elle ! Et son silence, lui semblait être bel et bien une trahison. La plus haute des trahison, même. Une fois plus, Lily soupira. Avec lenteur elle passa une main dans son épaisse chevelure rousse, et ferma les yeux.

«Tout va bien, Lily?»

Lily sursauta et réouvrit précipitamment les yeux. Devant elle, le visage soucieux, se tenait Sirius Black.

«Sirius ?»

«Lui même, sourit le brun, alors MacGo n'a pas été trop dure avec toi?»

Lily grimaça et eut un geste évasé de la main.

«Tu la connais, toujours à se mêler de ce qu'il ne la concerne pas.»

«Oh que oui, je me souviens en première année, elle a voulut me faire raconter toute mon enfance, juste parce que j'avais eu un E…Elle est gravement atteinte…»

Lily adressa à Sirius un sourire franc. Depuis la rentrée, ils s'étaient considérablement rapprochés, ils passaient presque toutes leurs soirées à papoter de tout et de rien, au coin du feu. Et Lily aimait ces moments là. Ils lui permettaient durant quelques instants d'oublier les regards moqueurs des autres, les rumeurs qui se répandaient à travers tout Poudlard, sifflant que Lily Evans, la fière et la belle Lily Evans, étaient maladivement jalouse de Kate et Potter. Lily aimait bien Sirius, parce que Sirius était Sirius tout simplement. Elle aimait sa conversation, sa simplicité et son authenticité.

«Tu es sûre que tout va bien?»

Lily revint à la réalité, une fois de plus Sirius était penché sur elle, ses sourcils froncés formant une vilaine ride sur son front. Lily le regarda avec douceur, et effaça tendrement la ride avec ses doigts.

«Je vais très bien» murmura t-elle en lui souriant.

Sirius s'était figé, il fixait Lily d'un air étrange, ses yeux étaient troubles et ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes.

«On va manger?» demanda Lily au bout d'un moment.

Sirius sembla sortir d'une bulle.

«Oui… se reprit-il en se relevant, oui, bien sur.»

Lily le prit par la main et se dirigea doucement vers le réfectoire. Sirius se laissa guider, il semblait dans le vague. Lily lui parlait, mais il ne l'entendait pas. Il se contentait de la regarder l'air béat, la lumière passant par les fenêtres inondait ses cheveux de lumières, faisant miroiter des milliers de reflets dorés. Sirius se gratta la nuque.

«Sirius tout va bien?»

Lily était plantée devant lui, les sourcils froncés, formant une adorable ride sur son front. Ride que Sirius effaça doucement avec son pouce. Lily se figea, ses yeux devinrent flous, et sa bouche s'entrouvrit.

«On y va?» s'exclama Sirius en lui prenant fermement la main et en se dirigeant vers le réfectoire, traînant une Lily dans le vague derrière lui.

§

«Lily…»

«Mmmmh?»

Lily regarda Sirius en revenant soudain à la réalité.

«Je ne crois pas que manger dans la Grande Salle serait une bonne idée…»

«Ah… ah bon et pourquoi?»

Sirius eut un sourire amusée et sincère.

«Regarde…»

Il prit entre ses mains le mentons de Lily entre ses doigts et tourna sa tête vers la table des Gryffondor. Aussitôt Lily grimaça, Kate et James se chatouillaient tendrement, mais le pire – car il y avait bien pire – s'était Remus Lupin, qui gardait jalousement une place à ses côtés. Une place pour elle…

Depuis la rentrée Remus Lupin avait tout bonnement décidé que Lily Evans deviendrait sa petite copine, de gré ou de force.

«Sirius, reprit Lily avec un sourire en détachant son regard du Maraudeur, ça te dirai d'aller manger ailleurs?»

Sirius eut un rire et ébouriffa les boucles de Lily.

«Avec plaisir Miss Evans, après vous…»

Lily ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et quelques secondes plus tard, les deux jeunes gens disparaissaient avec un rire réjoui.

«Miam, je n'ai jamais rien mangé d'aussi délicieux!» s'exclama Lily en plantant joyeusement ses dents dans une crêpe que Sirius venait de préparer.

«Ce sont des crêpes Bretonnes! Retenez la leçon les petits!» fit Sirius en faisant un clin d'œil aux Elfes de Maisons, ébahis.

Lily acquiesça en se concentrant de nouveau sur l'assiette de crêpes fumantes. Sirius l'étonnerait toujours, jamais elle n'oublierai l'expression des Elfes de Maison quand Sirius et elle avaient débarqué dans la cuisine, et que Sirius s'étaient mit au fourneau, jamais.

«Alors, Miss Evans, que pensez vous de ma spécialité?»

«J'adore votre spécialité, Mr Black…» répondit Lily avec un clin d'œil.

Sirius la regarda avec un sourire attendrie. Et pour la première fois, il la trouva réellement jolie, assise là, en face de lui, ses cheveux roux détachés retombant délicatement sur ses épaules, son visage rayonnant tandis qu'elle mâchait allègrement une bouchée de crêpe. Son sourire semblait illuminer toute la pièce, Lily replaça une mèche derrière son oreille, avala sa bouchée, et sembla dire quelques chose.

Sirius ne l'entendit pas, il la voyait juste parler avec félicité, ses mains s'agitant, ses grands yeux verts brillants et transperçant son cœur. Lily rie, et Sirius rie aussi. Il n'avait pas entendu ce qu'elle avait dit, sûrement quelques chose de drôle. Mais il riait parce que Lily riait, et parce que la vie était belle…

* * *

Deuxième chapitre réécrit, qu'en pensez vous ? Sirius/Lily, j'aime bien ce couple...Et vous ?Bisous à tous ! et s'il vous plait **je carbure au reviews** ! Ca ne prends que quelques secondes et ça fait énormément plaisir !

_Alieonor_


	3. Trouble

**

* * *

**

Chapitre III

_Trouble

* * *

_

« Oh Lily, James est trop choux !» soupira Kate en se laissant tomber sur son lit .

Lily lança à son amie un regard inquisiteur.

« Serais-tu entrain de… tomber amoureuse ?» s'enquit-elle en pliant son uniforme .

Les yeux bleu pâles de Kate étincelèrent.

« Et bien, je pense oui!» s'exclama en joignant ses mains en une prière silencieuse.

Lily soupira « Fais quand même attention, Kate »

«Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?» Se fâcha Kate en ouvrant brutalement les yeux.

A ce moment là, Angela et Francès, les deux camarades de chambre de Lily et Kate, entrèrent dans la chambre, riant au sujet d'une blague d'un certain Serdaigle. Soudain elles se stoppèrent, regardant avec effarement les deux amies face-à-face se fusillant du regard.

«Oh, Francès, s'exclama faussement Angela, je… je crois que j'ai oublié mon… mon…»

«Livre de potion Angela! Mais bien sûr! Et si on…»

«Allait le chercher?» reprit Angela

«Excellente idée, Angie, donc on va y aller, salut les filles!»

Et la porte se referma sur les deux jeunes filles. Lily leva les yeux au ciel, sachant pertinemment qu'elles étaient encore là, l'oreille collée à la porte.

«Prends le comme tu veux, Kate! Je te dis ce que je pense, tu ne connais pas James Potter! Fais juste attention!» siffla la Préfète-en-Chef.

« Tu ne le connais pas plus que moi!» s'indigna Kate.

«Oh que si… et je dis ça pour toi! Pourquoi le ferais-je sinon?»

«Parce que tu es jalouse!» persifla Kate en agitant un index accusateur.

Lily entendit les sifflement de Francès et d'Angela derrière la porte et sentit la colère monter en elle.

«Jalouse? Nom de Dieu, réfléchis au moins une fois dans ta vie! Pourquoi ai-je repousser James Potter durant six ans? Parce que je n'étais pas intéressée, bordel! Et si tu prêtes une quelconques attention aux rumeurs qui courent sur mon compte, c'est que tu n'es pas une véritable amie!»

Kate allait répondre, mais se retint et détourna le regard.

«C'est vrai, excuse moi… Je… je sais pas ce qui m'a prit.»

Lily poussa un soupir et haussa les épaules. Les chuchotements derrière la porte s'intensifièrent. Agacée, Lily se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas ferme, l'ouvrit toute grande, et tomba nez à nez avec ses camarades.

«Je peux vous aidez?»

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent, rouges d'embarras.

«On avait…»

«Oublié quelques choses»

Lily arqua un sourcil, et les deux filles s'empressèrent de détaler sans demander leurs reste. Lily referma brutalement la porte, et poussa un juron.

«Il faut les excuser, sourit Kate, elles sont tellement curieuses…»

Lily ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers son lit.

«Lily je… je suis sincèrement désolé, mais tu sais j'ai beaucoup de pression. Si tu savais le nombres de filles jalouses et amoureuses de James qui me persécutent tous les jours… Ca me mets les nerfs en pelote!»

Lily regarda son amie avec un sourire amusée.

«J'ai vécut ça aussi,»

Kate s'assit sur le lit de Lily, un grand sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

«Et tu dois le vivre encore maintenant, avec les fans de Sirius… mmh?»

Lily rougit brusquement et marmonna quelques chose qui ressemblait à un 'maisnonpasdutoutqu'est-cequitefaisdireça?' Kate éclata de rire et ébouriffa les boucles rousses de son amie.

«Voyons, on me la fais pas à moi… Alors racontes!»

«Mais on est juste ami et…»

«Mmmmh…»

«Kate tu as une imagination bien trop développée!»

«On dit ça, on dit ça…»

«Je…»

«dois aller à la bibliothèque?»

«C'est ça, je dois allez à la bibliothèque!» s'exclama Lily en fusillant son amie du regard. Kate eut un rire amusée et un regard éloquent.

«On dit ça, on dit ça…»

**

* * *

**

A la Bibliothèque

* * *

«Salut Lily !»

La rousse leva les yeux de _' La Revolte des Gobelins: le terrible massacre '_ de Roger Lesanglant, et détailla l'inconnu qui avait osé la dérangée dans son travail. Bien qu'elle ne pensait pas du tout à son travail…

«Potter?»

«Je préfère James» grimaça le Maraudeurs.

Lily eut un rire et désigna à James, une chaise vide en face d'elle. Sans se départir de son sourire habituel, il prit place dans en face de la Préfète-en-Chef, en ignorant superbement les regards appuyés d'un groupe de Serdaigle, deux tables plus loin.

«De quoi voulais-tu me parler, James?» demanda Lily sans lever les yeux de son parchemin. «Car je doute que tu sois venu ici pour travailler»

«Tu as eu une très bonne impression, Lily-jolie! Mais apparemment, toi non plus…» dit doucement James en louchant sur le parchemin barbouiller du nom de Sirius.

«Ca ne te regardes pas!» s'exclama Lily le rouge aux joues, en rangeant précipitamment le parchemin. James eut à nouveau un petit sourire. Lily trouva qu'il abordait trop souvent ce sourire, pour qu'il soit vrai. Il semblait faux et préfabriqué…

«Passons, je suis venu ici, car j'ai besoin de tes lumières» A ce moment précis, Mme Pince passa devant eux, ses narines s'agitant furieusement, et ses yeux inquisiteurs foudroyant les deux Gryffondor. Lily arqua un sourcils.

«La bibliothèque est faite pour travailler…»

«Et c'est exactement ce que l'on fait» répliqua gentiment James «Voyez vous Mme Pince, reprit le Maraudeurs alors que la bibliothécaire s'apprêter à ouvrir la bouche, nous sommes entrain de faire un exposé sur les Morphus, vous savez le couple Métamorphomague du quinzième siècle qui…»

«Je connais les Morphus» le coupa la terrible Mme Pince «Bien, vous pouvez continuer, mais je vous ai à l'œil!»

Les deux Gryffondors firent leurs sourires le plus innocent, et après un dernier regard suspicieux, Mme Pince fonça sur Severus Snape qui venait d'essayer de pénétrer dans la Réserve.

«Mr Snape! Nom d'une chimère venez ici tout de suite, ça va barder…»

«Ca te dis de quitter la bibliothèque?» proposa James avec un petit rire tandis que Snape 's'évadait' en courant comme un dératé, renversant moult et moult armoire sur son passage.

«J'en dis que c'est une sacrément bonne idée» répondit Lily en rangeant ses affaires.

Après avoir quittés la bibliothèque, qui tremblait sous les hurlement ulcéré de la bibliothèque envers Snape qui se ratatinait sur place, James et Lily se laissèrent tomber avec soulagement sur un banc qui bordait le chemin du retour.

«Ah, ça fais du bien!» soupira James en s'étirant.

Lily se contenta de sourire, mais acquiesça mentalement. S'était vrai, d'ici on avait une vue imprenable sur la forêt Interdite et prendre l'air après être resté enfermé aussi longtemps, ça faisait vraiment du bien…

«Au fait, je voulais te demander»

Lily se retourna vers James, la mine interrogatrice.

«Et bien comme je te le disais, j'ai besoin de tes lumières…»

Lily haussa les épaules «Je t'écoutes»

«Et bien toi qui est la meilleure amie de Kate, tu devrais savoir ce qui lui ferait plaisir, non ? Je t'avoue que j'aimerai bien lui faire un cadeau, original et beau. Mais sérieusement, je n'ai aucune idée…»

Lily sursauta, encore Kate. Ce n'était donc pas possible qu'il lui parle d'autre chose. Toujours et encore Kate, Kate et Kate à longueur de temps! Lily se força à garder une expression aimable, cependant.

«Et bien… c'est que elle a les même goût que moi» articula lentement Lily en se remettant du choc.

«Alors c'est p-a-r-f-a-i-t !» déclara James, joyeusement.

«James, tu sais ce que j'aime au moins ?» s'inquiéta Lily en lui lançant un regard oblique.

James éclata de rire.

«Voyons ma Lils ! Je t'ai aimer voir adulé, durant six ans – _six_ ans ! Si je ne savais pas ce que tu aimais, je serai pire que le plus vil Serpentard… Je te connais par cœur»

Lily rougie de plaisir .

«Ah bon ?» demanda t-elle d'un air faussement septique.

«Bien sur. Alors ta couleur préféré c'est le : vert. Ton dessert c'est la crème de marron, ta matière fétiche c'est les Charmes, ta saison préférée est le printemps, car tu dis toujours la nature se réveille, ton objet préféré c'est la chaînette en or que ta grand-mère t'a légué avant de mourir et…»

«Ça suffit !» l'interrompit Lily. Comment avait-il put savoir tout ça ? Surtout pour son objet fétiche.

James ria de bon cœur. « Tu vois je te connais par cœur ! »

Lily fut toucher par cette phrase.

« Peut être pas tant que ça !» dit-elle d'un air mystérieux en se levant. James la regarda d'un air surpris et intéressé. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand Kate déboucha dans la petite Allée.

«Jamie !» criait-elle en arrivant essoufflée.

James ferma la bouche et déposa un baisé sur le front de Lily et passa un doigt sur sa joue.

«Je te connais plus que tu ne le crois, Lily Evans.» murmura t-il.

Lily ne put réprimer un frisson.

«Bye Lily-jolie.» ajouta t-il avec ce même étrange sourire avant de s'éloigner en direction de Kate.

Lily resta planter au milieu de l'Allée, regardant James et Kate s'éloigner dans le couchant. Ils semblaient se disputer… Lily fronça les sourcils et soupira. Le soleil se couchait, et Sirius l'attendait. D'un air pensif, elle repassa son doigt là ou celui de James, s'était trouvé quelques secondes auparavant.

«James Potter, vous êtes l'homme le plus bizarre que je n'ai jamais rencontré» murmura t-elle avant de s'en aller.

* * *

Je la regarde, elle est là. En face de moi. Elle semble pensive, je lui demande ce qu'il y a. Mais elle secoue la tête, et réponds qu'il n'y a rien. Je fronce les sourcils, et elle me sourie. Ce sourire… Il est tellement beau, tellement lumineux. Elle se penche vers moi, et efface la ride que mon inquiétude a creusé sur mon front. C'est devenu un jeu. Un rituel. Elle reste penchée, ses beaux cheveux retombant sur son si gracieux visage.

Elle me regarde. Je la regarde. Et nous ne disons rien. Une fois de plus, il est tard, et nous avons veillés, pelotonné dans les grands fauteuil de la salle commune. Demain je serai fatigué, et je m'en fiche. Juste pour voir son sourire, son regard, je pourrai rester éveillé toute ma vie. Elle est si proche maintenant, que je sens son souffle sur ma joue, et que son délicat parfum m'enveloppe tout entier. Elle semble murmurer quelques chose. Replace une mèche derrière mon oreille.

Un instant d'éternité, elle pose son front sur ma poitrine et se laisse allée. Je suis figée, paralysée. Maladroitement, mes bras entoure son corps tout entier. Et je la serre contre moi. Un instant d'éternité. Et elle dort contre moi. Elle est si délicate, si précieuse dans mes bras. Et je tuerai quiconque qui l'arracherait à moi. Parce qu'elle est tout pour moi.

Parce que moi, Sirius Black, j'aime Lily Evans…

* * *

Trouble… Qui est attiré par qui, que se passe t-il, qu'arrivera t-il? Mmmh, vous verrez bien;). Ceux qui ont lu la première version, verront que j'ai plus nuancé les émotions de Lily envers James, car après tout, que ressens Lily? Je pense que même elle, elle ne le sait pas… Qu'en pensez vous?

_Merci de m'avoir lu, _

_Alieonor_


	4. Toi

**Chapitre IV**

Lily remontait d'un air fatigué mais heureux, au dortoir. Une fois de plus elle avait veillée avec Sirius. Sirius… Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il était si merveilleux, si _spécial_. Elle passait maintenant tout son temps avec Sirius. Les rumeurs allaient de bon train, depuis septembre, mais elle n'en avait cure. Il semblait que même Lupin s'était résigné, car il était redevenu courtois avec Lily, et courtisait Amelia Bones, une Pouffsoufle de sixième année.

Sirius… Lily sentit son estomac se contracter. Depuis qu'elle s'était réveillé un matin dans la Salle Commune, pelotonné dans ses bras, ses sentiments avaient radicalement changés. Bien sûr elle avait toujours été un peu… troublée par la beauté de Sirius. Mais qui ne l'était pas ? Mais, il y avait trois mois, quand elle s'était éveillée, au creux de ses bras, son cœur avait bondit. Une douce chaleur s'était insufflé dans son cœur, lui procurant une sensation inconnue qui désormais, ne la quittait plus. Bien que leurs relation soit totalement platonique, et que Lily doutait sérieusement que Sirius Black s'intéressait à elle, être à ses côté chaque jour la rendait heureuse.

Donc Lily aurait été parfaitement heureuse, s'il n'y avait pas James. James… Lily poussa un soupir. James était si… bizarre ! Il l'obsédait, lui et son sourire préfabriquée, lui et sa gaieté trop belle pour être vraie. Quelques chose n'allait pas. Encore aujourd'hui, Lily les avait surpris, James et Kate, entrain de se disputer violemment. Pourtant en plein jour, s'était l'entente parfaite. Kate lui dressait un tableau idyllique de leurs couple. Car s'est ce qu'ils étaient maintenant, un couple.

Mais un couple trop beau pour être vrai.

Avec un soupir Lily poussa la porte de son dortoir, heureuse de retrouver son lit douillet et de se lover dans les bras de Morphée, à défaut de ceux de Sirius… Quand soudain elle se figea, frappée d'horreur. Devant elle se tenait James Potter, nu. _Entièrement_ nu. Les yeux de Lily sans le vouloir balayèrent ce corps nu ainsi offert puis revinrent se planter dans _son_ regard chocolat l'espace d'un instant.

Sa gorge se noua, son cœur se mit à palpiter si fort qu'elle eut peur qu'il l'entende, et elle se sentit soulever, haut, très haut, si haut. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que ce corps magnifique, aux muscles dessiné, à la fine pellicule de transpiration, qui le faisait luire doucement à la lueur du feu dans la cheminé. Puis…

« Lily ? James, habilles toi ! »

Lily revint brutalement à la réalité. Devant elle se tenait Kate, nue sous un long drap blanc qui trainait au sol. Potter aussi sembla revenir à la réalité. Il déglutit et instant plus tard, Kate invoquait une serviette qui se nouait délicatement autour de sa taille musclé.

« Lily mais que… que fais-tu ici ? » grimaça Kate, les joues rouges.

« Tu n'étais pas censé être avec, Sirius ? »

Lily la regarda de haut en bas, n'arrivant pas à cacher son dégoût. Dégoût… pourquoi donc ? D'ou venait-il ? Sirius… le mot résonna dans sa tête, vide cette fois. Ses yeux passèrent de Kate à James, puis de James à Kate. Puis elle se précipita hors du dortoir.

**Le lendemain a la bibliothèque.**

« Salut Lily-Choux ! »

Lily-choux sursauta violemment et leva la tête du livre dans lequel elle était absorbée.

« Sirius ! Nom de dieu, on est a la bibliothèque ! Fais moins de bruit ! » siffla t-elle, agacée.

Sirius s'approcha d'elle et jeta un bref regard sur ses les livres étalés autour d'elle.

« Oh qu'elle lecture ! » fit-il sur le ton de la conversation « _Malédiction comment s'en servir_ par le professeur Soupalognon, _Souffrir sans mourir_ ou encore _Comment se débarrasser d'ennemi putride_… »

Lily lui jeta un regard glacial en refermant son livre en un bruit sec.

« Mêles-toi de tes charmantes petite fesses Black ! » gronda t-elle d'un air mauvais.

Sirius lui fit une moue de chien battue .

« Tu… tu es fâchée contre moi ? » demanda t-il en s'asseyant piteusement sur les doux genoux de la belle.

Lily sourie avec douceur et posa sa tête sur le dos de son ami.

« Non, bien sur que non. Excuse moi, mais je suis un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment… »

Sirius garda le silence tandis que Lily poussait un profond soupir. La bibliothèque était vide et froide. Seule Madame Pince s'occupait de trier des livres, quelques étagères plus loin.

« Hier soir j'ai… » commença Lily en se mordillant la lèvre.

Sirius s'ôta de ses genoux et s'assit sur la chaise à ses côtés. Lily poussa un soupir et rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

« C'est ridicule… Je… ce n'est rien ! Je t'assures ! » fit Lily avec un petit rire.

« Lily… Lily, regardes moi ! »

« Mmh ? »

« Dis moi ce qui t'as chamboulé… »

Sirius était planté là, en face d'elle, ses grands yeux bleu inhabituellement grave. Et là Lily comprit le ridicule de la situation.

« J'aivuPottertoutnu » débita t-elle en évitant soigneusement son regard.

Sirius la regarda interloqué.

« Quoi ! »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel en s'affaissant dans sa chaise.

« Hier soir, quand je suis remonté au dortoir j'ai vu Potter, tout nu… »

Les épaules de Sirius s'affaissèrent. Lily guetta sa réaction avec nervosité. Et soudain un immense sourire illumina son visage.

« Tu as vu James, entièrement nu ! Dans le dortoir des filles ? Avec Kate ? Nooon… »

Lily acquiesça tandis que Sirius éclatait d'un grand rire qui ressemblait davantage à un aboiement. Lily se vexa terriblement.

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! » cria t-elle la voix légèrement aigu.

Sirius réprima son sourire et essaya de calmer la rousse.

« Enfin Lily ce n'est pas si dramatique… Je peux t'assurer que si Peter aurait été à la place de James, t'aurais eu des raisons de te mettre dans un état pareil, mais enfin on parle de _James_… T'as vu ses abdos… Lily ! Ey, Lily ou est-ce que tu vas ! »

Mais la rousse avait déjà filée, tous ses livres serrés contre sa poitrine marchant telle une furie dans les couloirs déserts. Les vacances d'octobre étant finalement arrivées, le château était quasiment vide. Ce qui expliquait la clandestine présence de James dans leurs dortoirs…

« Lily ! »

Lily essaya de courir, mais avec les poids des livres, et l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait, Sirius n'eut aucun mal à la rattraper.

« Lâche-moi ! » siffla t-elle en se débattant

« Lily, Lily excuse moi, j'ai été idiot. Lily calmes toi voyons ! »

Sirius avait délicatement enserré Lily dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de se débattre.

« S'était le premier ! » cria presque Lily « Tu comprends le premier homme nu que j'ai jamais vu ! Si j'ai été impressionné ce n'est pas parce que je l'aime, mais parce que c'est le premier ! _Le tout premier_ ! »

Sirius se figea.

« Tu veux dire que tu es… vierge ? »

Lily ne répondit pas, se contentant de laisser tomber ses livres dans un bruit sourd et d'enfouir son visage dans son cou.

« Ils vont croire que… que je suis amoureuse de lui, maintenant ! » murmura t-elle angoissée.

« Mais, c'est… faux ? » fit Sirius en la berçant doucement.

« Bien sûr que c'est faux ! » cracha Lily en le repoussant.

Sirius eut un air bizarre et se balança d'en avant en arrière. Lily poussa une fois de plus un profond soupir en se dandinant mal à l'aise.

« Et, tu… tu es amoureuse de quelqu'un ? » demanda timidement Sirius.

Lily resta interloqué. Comment diable la conversation en était arrivée là ? Et puis quelques chose lui revint. Sirius ne venait jamais à la bibliothèque… Elle l'avait même un jour entendit jurer qu'il ne poserait un doigt de pied à la bibliothèque, que le jour ou il se passerait quelques chose d'une importance capitale. Alors se pourrait-il qu'il… qu'il ai découvert son secret ? Qu'il… sache. Le rouge lui monta au joue et, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux, elle riva ses yeux au sol.

« Peut être bien… » couina la rousse.

Un lourd silence accueillit sa déclaration. Sirius regardait fixement le sol, de longues mèches retombant devant son visage.

« Et toi ? » balbutia Lily en relevant avec difficulté les yeux.

« Moi… et ben, je pense que oui… » répondit-il en la regardant à son tour.

« Et qui est-ce ? » continua Lily, la voix tremblante.

Une fois de plus il y eu un long silence, ils ne pouvaient plus décrocher leurs regards de l'autre, comme s'ils étaient soudé, et incapable de parler, ils savouraient délicatement cette douce excitation qui vous envahi juste avant que quelques chose d'important se passe dans votre vie. Quelques chose qui changera, toute votre vie. Un petit sourire crispée étira les lèvres de Sirius, avant qu'il ne lâche…

« Toi »

Lily se sentit vaciller, tandis que les yeux de Sirius s'enfonçait profondément dans les siens, sondant les tréfonds de son âme.

« Moi… » répéta t-elle d'une voix caverneuse.

Il lui semblait que ses jambes pesait une tonne, et qu'on avait déposé un voile opaque devant ses yeux. Sirius se contenta d'acquiescer. Ses joues étaient rouge et son corps entier tendu à l'extrême, comme s'il se retenait de lui sauter dessus ou de partir en courrant. Une petite brise se leva, faisant danser ses mèches devant son visage.

« Je… je n'étais pas au courant… » couina Lily.

« Et toi, reprit Sirius après un moment de flottement, qui est-ce ? »

Lily sentit sa gorge se noué, son cœur s'accélérer, et un grand frisson la parcourir toute entière. Elle s'avança timidement vers lui, ses pieds traînant à terre, ses cheveux glissant sur sa poitrine. Sirius ferma les yeux. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques ridicules centimètres. Elle lui arrivait à la poitrine, et à ce moment elle se sentit minuscule.

« Toi » souffla Lily en l'entourant de ses bras.

Elle nicha son visage dans son cou en savourant la vague de bonheur qui la submergeait tandis que ses grands bras forts l'encerclait avec passion.

« _Toi_… » répéta t-elle en le serrant un peu plus fort conter son cœur.


	5. Celui qui pleurait

**

* * *

**

Chapitre V

* * *

Lily soupira bruyamment devant son miroir. Elle tourna sur elle même en faisant volé sa robe en soie blanche qui dégageait ses épaules et s'arrêtait a ses genoux. Aujourd'hui c'était le grand jour. Sirius et elle allaient avouer leurs relation après deux mois au couple Potter - Moore. Car Sirius n'avait pas voulu annoncer la nouvelle avant d'avoir pu construire de solides bases. Lily soupira a cette pensée. S'était bien Sirius ça, toujours droit, toujours sérieux… Un petit sourire effleura ses lèvres tandis que l'image de son séduisant petit-ami bientôt officiel…

Cependant des sentiments contradictoires se bousculaient en elle… Le fait de garder leurs relation secrète avait plût à Lily. Elle en avait même été ravie… Pourquoi ? C'était une bonne question… Elle l'aimait pourtant, elle en était sûre, elle en était certaine. Lorsque chaque matin elle se réveillait à ses côtés, entourée par sa douce chaleur, blottit contre ses muscles saillant, la tête enfoui dans sa nuque, elle ressentait une joie inégalable, son corps s'enflait, s'enflait, s'enflait jusqu'à occuper toute sa poitrine, jusqu'à l'étouffer, jusqu'à la rendre folle, folle d'amour.

Mais autre chose la travaillait… James et Kate. Depuis qu'elle avait découvert James entièrement nu dans la chambre des septième année, plus rien n'était pareil. Kate s'était considérablement renfermée, elle paraissait tout le temps à bout de nerf et épuisée. James quand à lui semblait… torturé, il était sombre et errait dans les couloirs de l'école qui depuis bien longtemps déjà n'avaient plus entendu son rire résonner.

Pourtant ils étaient toujours ensemble, tentant désespérément de faire bonne figure à l'aide de sourire crispés et de chastes baisers. Le soir Kate revenait toujours épuisée comme si un énorme poids pesait sur ses épaules, Lily s'en était bien évidemment inquiétée. Elle avait harcelée sa meilleure amie de question ce qui avait abouti à une violente dispute pour la plus grande joie de Francès et d'Angela.

Bien entendu elles s'étaient très vite réconciliées mais ce n'était plus comme avant. Elles se contentaient d'une relation rendu superficiel par le lourd secret que Kate s'obstinait à garder. Lily aimait sincèrement Kate et son silence la désespérait. James aussi, peu à peu ils étaient devenu amis. De véritable amis. Il avait changé, mûrit, grandit mais quelques chose dans son attitude dérangeait Lily. Et elle était bien décidé à venir en aide à ses deux amis. Elle en avait parlé avec Sirius qui était tout à fait d'accord, ils s'étaient même arrangé pour en parler durant cette journée. Peter était parti voir sa tante dans le Nevada, Remus avait rendez vous avec une serveuse. L'occasion était parfaite.

« Lily ! la voix de Sirius résonna dans le dortoir. Lily dépêche toi, on y va ! »

Après un dernier coup d'œil appréciateur dans la glace Lily daigna prendre l'escalier.

« Potter, Moore vous allez parler ! Et foi d'Evans je vous aiderai ! »

Sirius laissa échapper un petit sifflement admiratif lorsque que Lily descendit telle une diva les escaliers. Lily sourit, ravie. Elle se nicha délicatement dans les bras que Sirius lui tendaient, et se laissa docilement transporté à terre.

« Tu es… tu es époustouflante ma chérie ! » s'exclamant Sirius en la faisant tourner sur elle même.

Lily rougit en se lovant dans ses bras. Tout à coup Sirius parut sérieux. Trop sérieux, ce n'était pas décemment dans ses habitudes.

« Ils nous attendent au bar, souffla Sirius en la regardant droit dans les yeux, tu es sure que tu es prête »

Lily acquiesça et déglutit. Pour eux !

« Princesse tu es superbe ! »fit une voix grave et douce dans son dos.

Lily se retourna vivement.

« Remus ?

- ouaip, alors tu t'es fait belle pour moi ? demanda t-il en encerclant sa taille.

- casse toi Moony ! »tonna Sirius en arrachant Lily a l'étreinte du beau lycanthrope

Remus lâcha Lily a regret.

« Garde tes sales pattes pour toi ! » gronda Sirius en s'interposant entre les deux Gryffondor.

Lily ne put réprimer un sourire ravi. S'était tellement mignon, un vrai coupe officiel !

« On en avait déjà parler ! rugit Sirius.

- Désolé, marmonna Remus en levant les mains, mais la pleine lune est dans quelques jours et je ne peux plus me contrôler »

Les deux Maraudeurs se défièrent du regard durant un petit moment jusqu'à ce que Lily, excédée ne mette fin à leurs jeu puéril.

« On y va ? Remus tu n'avais pas rendez vous ? »

Remus qui s'était détourné de son ami de toujours offrit son plus beau sourire à la rousse.

« Si justement ! Je pars avec vous, on a rendez vous au Trois Balais, elle est magnifique ! Bon allez Patmol, bouge tes fesses. On se casse ! »

Sirius lui lança un regard noir et se mit en route en prenant la main de Lily. Remus suivit le mouvement les mains dans les poches en shootant dans tout ce qu'il se mettait en travers de son chemin. Lily se retourna et lui fit un petit sourire d'encouragement.

Remus en pût s'empêcher de fondre. Elle était si jolie.

**oOo**

« Qu'est ce qu'ils fichent ? » grogna Kate en resserrant les pans de son manteau contre son corps.

James ne lui prêta aucune attention et se contenta de fixer le chemin qui menait à Poudlard, vide. Kate et lui attendaient les autre depuis un petit moment maintenant, dehors et sous la pluie. Mais bon, Sirius lui avait dit que s'était important… Un frisson parcourut James et si… Non, s'était impossible. Il lança un regard oblique à Kate qui commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter. James soupira en donnant un violent coup de pieds dans un caillou l'envoyant valdinguer quelques mètres plus loin. Il s'ennuyait.

« Je vais les étriper ! » grogna Kate en repoussant ses boucles mouillées qui lui collaient au visage.

« Ca te vas plutôt bien la pluie » remarqua James d'un air anodin.

Kate lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Je m'ennuie… et puis autant joindre l'utile a l'agréable. Non ? Ca commence à dater… » grimaça James sous l'air septique de la jeune fille.

« Tu es en manque, toi aussi » sourit curieusement Kate en passant ses langue sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'approchait dangereusement d'elle.

« Plus que tu ne le crois… » ajouta James d'une voix rauque.

Il emprisonna son menton entre ses doigts et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle lui répondit ardemment tandis que son corps se collait contre le sien. James se recula, un sourire amusé au lèvres, repoussa une boucle qui retombait devant les yeux de Kate et l'emmena un peu plus loin…

**oOo**

Lily Sirius et Remus couraient à présent dans les couloirs de Poudlard en riant. Ils étaient terriblement en retard et malheureusement la pauvre Lily n'avait pas l'endurance des deux autre respectivement animagi et loup-garou.

« J'abandonne ! haleta-elle pliée en deux. Vous courez bien trop vite pour moi. »

Lily lâcha la main de Sirius et se laissa tomber contre le mur en riant. Remus lança un regard a Sirius.

« Je peux Patmol ? demanda t-il en s'approchant de Lily.

- Non, laisse je vais le faire, » sourit Sirius sous le regard déçu de Remus.

Sous le regard interrogateur de Lily, Sirius la prit délicatement par la taille et la fourgua sur son épaule a la manière d'un sac a patate. Lily qui ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, éclata d'un grand rire clair quand Sirius se mit a courir.

« Sirius ! Voyons tu n'y pense pas ! » s'exclama t-elle en martelant le dos du Maraudeur.

Mais Sirius s'était déjà mit à courir et elle eut pour toute réponse une claque sur les fesses et un coup d'épaule quand il sauta la dernière marche des escaliers.

« Ey propriété privé ! sourit Lily en se massant la tête.

- Justement ! » répliqua Sirius en bifurquant dans le couloir de Jean le Hargneux.

Lily rougie et s'abstint de commentaire se contentant de lui envoyer un coup de pieds dans l'estomac. Remus qui courait derrière eux lui fit son plus beau sourire, ébouriffa ses cheveux et les dépassa laissant Lily se dépatouiller dans ses pensées.

Bien que Sirius n'était plus de plus puceau depuis longtemps, il avait respecté le fait que Lily veuille le rester jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête. Et bien qu'ils partagent le même lit depuis longtemps, il avait toujours sut rester sage. Et pour ça, Lily l'aimait encore plus. Mais cela restait un sujet de plaisanterie. Au grand dame de Lily d'ailleurs. Sans qu'elle ne s'en soit rendu compte, Lily avait passée avec Sirius les deux plus beaux mois de sa courte vie. Il était si parfait. Si indéfinissable…

Quelques couloirs et passages secrets plus loin un Sirius épuisé reposait une Lily inquiète dans la cave d'Honeyduke sous les yeux d'un Remus hilare.

« Sirius mon chéri, ça va ? »

Plié en quatre Sirius fit un signe qui semblait signifier ' tout va bien, je contrôle la situation ' qui cependant ne trompait personne… Remus ricana et marmonna un 'petite nature' que tout le monde entendit cependant…

« Remus Julius Lupin ! » s'indigna Lily en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches.

Sirius ricana un petit peu en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

« Bon on devrais peut être y aller ! » s'exclama Remus alors que Lily lui lançai une Chocogrenouille a la tête car il avait osé lui tirer la langue.

« Bonne idée, Lunard. Articula difficilement Sirius. Laisse mon cœur ce n'est qu'un espèce de Véracrasse avarié ». dit narquoisement Sirius.

Lily rit de bon cœur devant l'expression indigné qu'afficha Remus.

« Allez zou ! On y va ! dit gaiement Lily en empoignant les deux garçon par les bras. On déjà bien assez en retard ! »

Et ce petit groupe se dirigea vers les Trois-balai.

Il pleuvait. Elle était damnée.

Le maquillage de Lily menaçait de couler à tout instant sous la pluie torrentiel et le sort qu'elle avait lancé pouvait d'un instant a l'autre former des plaque verdâtre qui colleraient alors a ses cheveux. Mais Sirius avait eu la gentillesse d'enlever sa cape et de la brandir au dessus d'eux pour protéger sa Lily, non sans un petit bisou.

Lily rie doucement et se pelotonna contre lui tandis que Remus pestait. Elle était si bien. Tout était si parfait…

**oOo**

Dans un dernier râle de plaisir James se détacha de Kate. Celle-ci encore essoufflée se laissa tomber sur la cabine des toilettes. James essuya une mèches de sueur qui collait a son front et sorti de la cabine. Il se sentait mal, étrangement vide… Si déchiré de l'intérieur… Derrière lui il entendit Kate étouffer un sanglot, il lui tendit la main, elle la refusa et passa devant lui sans un mot.

James ouvrit délicatement la porte ou un bonhomme trônait. Il regarda a gauche puis à droite et enfin sortit accompagné de Kate des toilettes pour homme. Le bonhomme en plastique lui adressa un petit clin d'œil auquel il ne répondit pas.

Merde, il avait couché avec elle. Une fois de plus.

Il avait couché avec Kate. Encore… Toute cette histoire commençait à le dépasser et sérieusement. Il ne voulait pas que Kate pense que… enfin ce n'était pas à elle qu'il avait pensé alors qu'il flirtait avec le 7ème ciel, non il pensait a une certaine rousse…

« Si je t'assure Lily-jolie si on mélange de la Bièrreaubeurre avec du firewisky et qu'on le donne a un têtard et bien il… »

James n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase de Sirius. Son cœur se contracta douloureusement. Ils étaient là, Sirius était assis le dos tourné a James, Lily en face de lui. Il ne remarqua même pas Remus assis plus loin avec un canon roux. Non, il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle…

Elle riait au éclat. Elle était si belle. Ses cheveux ondulé avaient des reflets mordoré et elle avait un gilet négligemment ouvert sur une superbe robe qui lui seyait à merveille. D'ailleurs James remarqua qu'un bon nombre de garçon en tout genre, présent dans la salle la fixait la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

Lily avait croisé les pieds et les balançaient à un rythme imaginaire, qui lui donnait un air enfantin et terriblement mignon.

Mais il fronça les sourcils quand il se rendit compte que depuis un certain temps il était planté là, à la fixer d'un air adulateur. Et, merci au destin, ce fût a ce moment là que sa chère Lily releva ses yeux de biche…

**oOo**

Lily riait de bon cœur au bêtises de Sirius. En arrivant elle avait ressenti un lointain pincement au cœur quand elle s'était rendu compte qu'ils n'étaient pas encore là. Elle s'était à près tout mentalement préparé à les affronter et maintenant voilà qu'elle voyait l'échéance une fois de plus reculer.

Sirius termina sa bêtise d'un air théâtrale et arracha un rire à Lily. Quand soudain quelques chose attira Lily, quelques chose d'ardent, quelques chose qui l'attirait tel un trou noir aspirant la lumière. Tel un trou noir absorbant le rire de Sirius. Et implacablement, Lily releva les yeux, pour rencontrer ceux de James.

Il avait l'air… contrarié et si beau à la fois.

**oOo**

_Sirius _

Je m'en contrefichais du fait que je passais pour un imbécile. La seule chose qui comptait réellement a mes yeux était le fait que Lily riait. Ça peut paraître complètement idiot mais le seul fait de la voir rire me procurait une douce chaleur.

Soudain son regard se fit froid , fixant un point au dessus de mon épaule. Ses joue rosirent alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient. Je me retournais pour voir ce qui pouvais la déranger et je me retrouvais devant… Mon meilleur ami.

_Point de vue Général _

James rougit quelques peu sous le regard enflammé de la rousse. Il lui fit un petit sourire crispé et enfin elle se détendit. Kate qui avait assister a l'échange silencieux, s'en inquiéta. James ne pouvait pas faire… refaire comme avant ! C'était impossible ! Il _devait_ s'éloigner de Lily ! A n'importe quel prix. C'était sa meilleure amie ! Si James l'aimait vraiment il devait…

« Ey salut les Potter ! » fit une voix enjoué que Kate reconnu pour être celle de Sirius Black.

James sursauta et sembla reprendre ses esprits. Il passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux et s'avança d'un pas qui se voulait conquérant vers la petite table qui faisait le coin.

« Lily et moi avons quelques chose a vous annoncez… »commença Sirius en prenant la main de Lily dans la sienne après que tous le monde se soit installer et qu'ils aient commandés quatre Bierraubeurres bien fraîches.

James pâlit en voyant ce geste alors que Kate sourit doucement.

« Nous… hum nous sommes ensemble. Je veux dire en couple. » Conclu maladroitement Sirius en évitant le regard de James.

La douillette de James tomba dans un bruit sourd et Kate sauta de joie.

« Oooooh, c'est merveilleux ! Félicitation ma petite Lily ! » s'exclama t-elle en serrant son amie dans les bras.

Lily fut prise de court par cette réaction et un énorme sourire illumina son regard tandis qu'elle retrouvait sa Kate et son sourire d'autrefois. Elle vit le sourire idiot de Sirius s'agrandir et une fois que Kate l'ai lâchée de son plein gré et a son grand étonnement elle embrassa passionnément Sirius et se lova dans ses bras.

Quant a James…

Sa joue fut agiter d'une sorte de tique nerveux. Ses yeux se firent lointain et la flamme qui avait jadis habitait ses yeux s'éteignit brutalement. Sa main se mit a trembler et d'un coup il se leva et s'enfuit du bar sans demander son reste.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes aux autre pour réagir. Kate se leva d'un bond et se mit à le poursuivre en disparaissant sous le rideaux de pluie. Accablée, Lily fit de même en laissant derrière elle un Sirius ébahi. Dehors il pleuvait a grosse gouttes.

Damnée.

Elle inspira profondément et tendit l'oreille pour entendre James a travers les hurlements du vent. Tant pis pour son maquillage. Lily referma jusqu'au bout la fermeture de son gilet et se mit en marche. Elle fermait fortement les yeux pour se protéger du froid et n'arrivait pas à distinguer les silhouettes de James et de Kate, mais ou pouvaient-ils être ?

Alors elle eu une idée. Durant leurs cinquième année, Lily savait de source sûre, que les Maraudeurs se réfugiaient dans une espèce de grange pour y cacher leurs réserve de Bièrreaubeurre qu'elle et Kate se faisaient un devoir de chaparder…

C'était le seul endroit ou James avait pût trouver refuge. Le plus près et le plus sur. D'une démarche titubante elle se dirigea vers la grange en question. Bientôt elle aperçu la girouette qui ornait le toit de la vielle grange, elle avait la forme d'un grand chien noir et pivotait dangereusement en proie a tous les vents.

Lily se protégea le visage à l'aide de ses bras et enfin atterrit a l'entrée de la grange Patmol comme l'avait surnommé les Maraudeurs pour une oscure raison.

« Calme toi ! » ordonna une voix qui ressemblait à celle de Kate.

Lily s'immobilisa, ils ne la voyaient pas. Du moins pas encore. Par ils, elle entendait James et Kate qui se disputaient vertement se crachant presque au visage.

« NON ! JE N'EN PEUX PLUS ! TU COMPRENDS CA ! DE FAIRE COMME SI JE T AIMAIS ! COMME SI J'ETAIS INDIFERRENT A ELLE ! » rugissait James en pleurs.

« TU N'AS PAS LE CHOIX ! » Hurla Kate en l'attrapant par son chandail.

« On a TOUJOURS le choix ! » s'exclama James en la repoussant.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Nous avons juré de nous sacrifier pour elle ! Rappelle toi ! » cria Kate au bord de la crise de nerfs.

« Je n'ai… pas pu me retenir. » Acheva James d'un air soudain serein et triste.

« Je sais que ça doit être difficile pour toi. Reprit Kate d'un air attendrie. Moi aussi ça me répugne. Mais nous seul pouvons la sauver ! »

« Au dépit de bien d'autres vies… » Soupira James, amer.

« Je sais bien mais… apparemment elle en trouva pas de réponse elle se tue. Si seulement ma mère n'avait pas fait cette putain de prophétie ! » continua t-elle.

Kate ne se souvenais que trop bien lorsque de l'après midi qu'elle avait James passé avec James et sa mère. Sa mère était devineresse. Et justement, lors de ce terrible après midi elle avait proclamé une prophétie. Il était bien connu que le porteur de prophétie ne se souvient jamais de ce qu'il énonce. Ainsi seuls James et Kate l'avaient entendus et avaient profondément enfouit ce secret au tréfonds de leurs âmes.

« Ne me parle pas de cette prophétie ! » siffla James.

Mais Kate la murmura d'un ton morne et triste. Elle devait sortir, depuis trop longtemps elle occupait son esprit. Comme une stupide et maudite litanie.

_« Un jour la petite fleur devra choisir_

_Le destin devra s'accomplir_

_Mourir ou aimer_

_Survivre ou se sacrifier._

_En s'unissant avec le cerf qui court les bois_

_De leurs union naîtra_

_Un enfant qui tous nous sauvera_

_Au déprimant de sa propre vie._

_Mais si c'est le chien qu'elle choisit_

_Notre monde tombera dans l'oublie._

_Alors qu'elle vivra un bonheurs sans fin_

_Protégée, aimée dans un monde serein… »_

James enfouit sa tête dans ses bras en gémissant.

« Je… Je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt ! »

« Alors nous devons continuer a leurs mentir ! » S'exclama Kate, les yeux plein de larmes et de détermination.

Plus loin Lily recula avec horreur, un froid intense venait de la submerger, son cerveau s'était gelé, son corps ne répondait plus, le déssaroi pulsant dans ses veines. Lla petite fleur s'était elle. Mourir ou aimer. Survivre ou se sacrifier…

Elle buta contre quelqu'un. Elle leva ses grand yeux verts apeurés vers Sirius. Il avait le visage fermé et les yeux brillant de larmes. Il avait entendu. Il avait compris, Lily avait un choix. Vivre avec lui ou se sacrifier pour tous les sauver…

Un coup de vent arracha la girouette en forme de chien qui s'écrasa violemment a leurs pieds. Sirius sentit quelques chose en lui se briser. Sûrement son cœur…

* * *

Ouf ouf et voilà ce chapitre entièrement remanié, je trouve ça assez kitch quand même mais bon, je ne vais pas changer le thème principal aussi ! D Déjà que j'ai changé les sentiments de Lily… Alors vous avez aimé ? Vous préférez l'ancienne ou la nouvelle version ? 

_Portez vous bien et si le cœur vous en dit… une review ? ;)_

_Abricote_


	6. Epilogue

**

* * *

**

Chapitre IV

_Epilogue

* * *

_

Sirius flânait dans le couloir, le regard vide les mains dans les poches. James et Kate étaient en plein entretient avec Dumbledore et Lily… Lily était enfermé a l'infirmerie sous calmants. Une larme menaça de couler sur ses joue mais il se gifla mentalement. Il devait rester correct. S'il ne le faisait pas, qui le ferait ?

Cela faisait plusieurs heure qu'il était au courant. Sa Lily devrait prendre un choix décisif. Il était complètement perdu, il ne voulait pas qu'elle meurt ou qu'elle se sacrifie. Il la voulait auprès de lui. Pas au côtés de James ou de n'importe qui. Mais a quel prix ? Certainement pas au prix de centaines de vie. Tous étaient condamné. Lily, James et si c'était la 2ème solutions qui était choisie… Ça serait beaucoup plus que ça. Mais perdre son amour et son meilleur ami… Bordel tout cela était trop injuste ! Merde ils n'avaient que dix-sept et toute la vie devant eux ! Pourquoi tout cela devait leurs tomber dessus ? Combien y avaient de sorciers sur cette planète ? Pourquoi se reposer sur les épaules de gamins, pourquoi les sacrifier ? S'était lâche et… injuste.

Comment cette situation avait-elle put s'installer ! Comment ! Tout ça les dépassais. Tout ça _le_dépassais. Il était totalement révolté. Il aurait voulu revenir en arrière, retenir Lily avant qu'elle ne se lance à la poursuite de James, ou empêcher la mère de Kate de prononcer sa putain de prophétie ! Il shoota violemment dans le mur le plus près. James, Kate eux aussi souffraient. James peut être plus… Il était condamné, qu'importe les alternatives, le pauvre. Son frère, son ami le plus cher ! Pourquoi cela leurs arrivait-il à eux ? Qu'avaient-ils fait ?

Il ne voulait pas les perde tous les deux, se serrait trop dur pas eux deux, pas James, pas Lily. Il aurait préféré mourir…

Soudain la statue du bureau de Dumbledore se mit a tourner sur elle même et Kate apparut pâle comme la mort.

« Dumbledore veut parler a James en privé » Dit-elle en réponse au regard interrogatif de Sirius.

Tout son corps tremblait, elle parraisait ébranlée. Doucement elle s'approcha de lui c'est longues boucles châtain ternes et éteintes. En silence elle s'assit à ses côtés. Sirius ne broncha pas fixant délibérément ses chaussures.

« Tu… tu dois être terriblement triste » lâcha t-elle dans un souffle.

Sirius ne lui répondit même pas. Elle comprenait, elle savait.

« Je… je suis tellement désolée ! sanglota-elle d'un coup. C'est de ma faute, c'est ma mère qui a prononcé cette prophétie, c'est moi qui ai appelé James pour qu'il l'entende, c'est moi qui… »

« Chuut, la coupa Sirius en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu n'y es pour rien, Katie. Lui dit-il d'une voix cassé. Tu as été courageuse, la plus belle des Gryffondor. Je suis tellement fière de toi, petite Katie. Mais on n'échappe pas au Destin, on peut seulement le retarder… »

La jeune fille releva ses grands yeux bleu et brillant vers Sirius.

« Merci » Lâcha t-elle enfin.

Sirius ne répondit pas. Si il ne pourrait pas vivre auprès de Lily il la protégerait, elle et Kate.

« Sirius… il faut que je t'avoue quelques chose » Dit-elle péniblement en se tordant les mains.

Sirius la regarda d'un air interrogateur, qu'elle horrible nouvelle lui avait-elle encore cachée ?

« Je suis enceinte… »

**oOo**

Remus shoota dans un caillou, il n'arrivait pas a y croire, Sirius le lui avait appris il y avait a peine quelques heure. Tous c'était passé si vite…

_Flash Back_

Alors que je discutai allègrement avec mon rancart j'entendi un bruit de verre cassé. Automatiquement je relevai la tête pour voir James – mon James – s'enfuir comme un dératé Kate et Lily sur les talons. Surpris je me retournai vers Sirius et l'interrogeait du regard.

« Laisse, j'y vais ! » cria t-il à travers tout le bar avant de se précipiter.

Une fois que Sirius partit a la suite de Lily je me retrouvais seul. Je savais bien que Kate était sa petite copine et Lily et Sirius ses meilleurs amis. Moi je n'étais qu'un très bon ami et je crois que les autres s'en sortiraient bien mieux sans moi. Je n'avais jamais été très doué pour ces choses là…

Je sifflote en commandant une bièrreaubeurre. C'est une jolie serveuse. Très jolie même. Je lui fait un léger clin d'œil en laissant traîner ma main sur sa chute de reins. Je la vois rougir mais les loup garou ont un charme magnétique, un peu comme les vampire quand ils le veulent personne ne peux leurs résister. Mon rencart à l'air scandaliser, je lui fais mon plus beau sourire et aussitôt elle se détend. C'est trop facile. Mais cette fille ne sera qu'une aventure d'un soir, la seule personne cher a mon cœur est déjà prise… Je n'ai jamais eu de chance de côté là.

Avec toutes ces malédiction il fallait bien quelques chose de positif, bref. Pendant que je drague ouvertement la jolie rousse au yeux noisettes le temps passe lentement mais sûrement. La fille me donne son numéro de cheminé ( pas de féléphone ). Je soupire et une de plus.

Alors que la jeune fille, appel moi Bella, me faisait un sourire timide je la prenais par la taille la faisait tournoyer et posais mes lèvre sur les siennes. Quand… Sirius vint tout gâcher.

VLAMM !

La porte s'ouvrit d'uns seul coup sur… non ce ne pouvais pas être Sirius ! Il était trempé , voûté des larmes c'étaient mêler a la pluie et a la boue qui le recouvrait. Je tressaillit et laissait tomber Bella tant pis pour ce soir.

« Sirius ! » m'écria-je d'une voix rauque en me précipitant vers lui.

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers nous. Il s'écroula dans mes bras en marmonnant des mots incompréhensible ; les larmes redoublant sur son beau visage.

« Je… elle est condamné Remus… »

« Quoi mais de quoi tu parles ? »

« L…Lily. Sanglota t-il. Lily et James… »

Je le soutenais du mieux que je pouvais. Bella vint m'aider en lui prenant le bras et en le mettant sur son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »paniqua t-elle

« Je ne sais pas ! Tu peux m'aider ? »

Elle hocha d'un air farouche la tête.

_Je ne sais pas comment Bella et moi avons put le transporté jusqu'aux grilles de Poudlard. Mais je sais qu'elle a été merveilleuse. Sirius quant a lui était au bord du gouffre, n'ayant même plus la force de marcher._

Une fois dans son lit je remerciais Bella qui me confia une potions revitalisante. Elle me dit avec un sourire qu'elle l'utilisait quand elle faisait les fermetures et que des gars saoul étaient endormi. Tiens, elle était serveuse.

Je la remercias vivement et retournais au chevet de mon ami. Ses mains étaient crispées sur couverture et ses yeux affolés. Une fois la potion ingurgité les spasmes qui agitaient son corps s'espacèrent avant de s'arrêter définitivement.

Je voulu le laisser se reposer mais d'une voix pâteuse il me raconta toutes l'histoire. Comment après ça Lily s'était enfui vers Poudlard et qu'il s'était traîner vers moi. Il pleura longtemps alors que j'essayais de le réconforté. Bientôt il s'endormi puis je quittais la chambre le laissant reprendre des forces.

_Fin du flash back_

Remus sortit soudain de sa torpeur, la nuit était tombé la lune commençait sa pénible ascension dans le ciel étoilé. Il sentit le loup se manifester en lui. S'était toujours la même rengaine, la lune serait pleine dans moins de deux jours. Mais alors qu'il humait l'air, il sentit une odeur… une odeur de cannelle et de vanille. L'odeur de Lily !

Mais quelques chose n'allait pas. Lily _devait_ être a l'infirmerie, Remus leva craintivement la tête s'il pouvait la sentir, cela signifiait qu'elle était dehors. Et plus précisément au-dessus de sa tête… Avec horreur il vit une silhouette blanche se découper a la clarté de l'astre lunaire, au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie.

Il poussa un horrible juron, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça !

**oOo**

James revoyait douloureusement Lily et Sirius s'enfuirent de la grange, l'horreur qui le submergeait en un instant et la panique de Kate. Il déglutit difficilement. Maintenant ils savaient tous. Lily devrait choisir. Il avait lamentablement échoué.

« James… »

Il releva à contre cœur les yeux et rencontra ceux de son directeur qui ne pétillaient plus.

« Je sais que tout cela doit être une épreuve très difficile et douloureuse. Pourtant vous ne pouvez pas vous interposer, c'est à Miss Evans de faire son choix, et à elle seule. Vous ne pouvez que le respecter. »

« Mais… mais il doit bien y avoir un moyen ! éclata James. Je ne sais pas moi ! N'importe quoi ! »

Dumbledore laissa l'élève se défouler en hurlant a quel point il était incompétent, qu'il deviendrait moldu et un tas de truc tout aussi débiles qu'on débite sous l'emprise de la colère.

« Il n'y a malheureusement rien a faire. Reprit le Directeur une fois son élève calmé. Je vous conseillerais James, d'attendre Lily dans la chambre des Préfets. Elle sera ou vous trouvez quand elle aura prit sa décision. Mais surtout ne la jugez pas. Personne ici n'en a le droit. »

James acquiesça douloureusement.

**oOo**

Lily ne pouvait pas pleurer. Pourtant Merlin savait à quel point elle en avait envie, là face au vide les pieds sur le rebord de la corniche. Elle ne pouvait pas choisir, s'était trop dure. Trop grand pour elle. On ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. On lui avait volé sa vie. Elle ne supporterais pas les caresses de James surtout qu'elle _devait_ avoir un enfant avec lui. Elle était totalement perdu, la nouvelle lui était tombée dessus sans crier gare. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire ! Elle voulait juste… s'enfuir.

Elle n'imaginait pas sa vie avec James, vivre avec un homme qu'on ne peux pas aimer comme il le voudrait, lui faire un enfant et mourir sacrifier. Pour tous les autres gens. Ils vivraient heureux eux, pas elle. S'était si injuste ! Si injuste ! On lui volait sa vie, ces lâches qui osaient sacrifier une toute jeune fille. Elle avait tant rêver sa vie, elle avait tant travailler pour avoir un bon métier, elle avait tant rêver… Et tout cela était fini ! Non, elle refusait !

Les larmes en venaient pas. Tant pis elle mourrait sans avoir pleuré une dernière fois. Elle se retourna lentement ne voulant pas regarder le vide. Et doucement elle bascula.

« ARRÊTE ! » hurla soudain une voix.

Elle se sentit revenir sur la corniche. Devant elle se tenait Remus et Sirius paniqués les yeux gonflés. Sirius la regardait effaré et Remus… ne pouvait tout simplement pas la regarder.

« Lily, ma chérie descend. » Dit doucement Sirius en s'approchant.

« Ne m'approche pas ! paniqua Lily. Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas ! »

« Descend mon cœur, s'il te plaît »

« Je…je vais sauter ! »

« Si tu sautes, alors je sauterais avec toi »

« Q—quoi ! »

« Tu m'as très bien compris mon cœur. Je sauterais avec toi. »

Tandis qu'il parlait, il s'approchait doucement et arriva enfin à la hauteur de Lily.

« Je ne supporterais pas de vivre sans toi, Evans » Dit-il déterminé, en regardant Lily qui le surplombait sur sa corniche. Alors des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Lily.

« Je… je t'aime vraiment » Balbutia t-elle alors qu'il collait sa tête contre son ventre.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime »

Remus s'esquiva, il se sentait si vide. Doucement Sirius souleva Lily et la reposa a terre. Ils échangèrent un long regard, Sirius lui sourit puis, fébrilement il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Et Lily y répondit ardemment, les gestes étaient maladroits, fébriles et empressés. Il s'arrachèrent presque leurs vêtements. Doucement Sirius contempla le corps de Lily. Il le voyait pour la première et la dernière fois entièrement nu. Il déposa des milliers de baisé sur sa peaux douce et parcourue de frissons dégustant chaque centimètres carrées de sa peau ainsi offerte.

Lily se laissa tomber sur des cousins que Sirius avait invoqués en savourant le contact de la peau brûlante de Sirius contre la sienne. Il reposa ses lèvres sur les siennes les larmes se mêlant a leurs union tandis que pour la première et dernière fois leurs corps n'en formait plus qu'un, jouissant à l'unisson…

Lily se réveilla doucement quelques heures plus tard, elle était blottie contre Sirius son corps chaud entourant le sien, lui procurant une merveilleuse sensation de confort et de sécurité. Son souffle sur sa joue était comme l'espoir qui avait envahi son cœur : ardent. Elle passa une dernière fois ses mains dans la chevelure brune et douce de son amant et se releva à regret. Elle passa sa robe au dessus de sa tête. Et le cœur lourd elle déposa un baiser sur le front de son amour en murmurant.

_Je t'aime Black, plus que tout._

Il remua doucement mais elle était déjà partie. Lily savait où James était, même si James et Lily Potter ne sonnait pas aussi bien que Sirius et Lily Black, cela conviendrai. Et puis elle était sure qu'un jour ils se retrouveraient dans un endroit merveilleux. Chez les moldus on l'appelle le Paradis, chez les sorcier le Firmament. Mais n'importe ou, Lily Evans savait qu'un jour ils seraient réunis pour toujours et à jamais.

_Sept mois plus tard, dans une avenue Moldu :_

Kate Moore se tenait droite comme un piquet un paquet de linge blottit contre sa poitrine, une lettre dans la main. Dans le paquet de linge il y avait un bébé. Son bébé, son adorable petite fille. Personne a part Sirius n'avait jamais sut qu'elle était enceinte. Et surtout pas de James et Lily.

Elle ne pouvait garder sa petite fille. Remus, son fiancé depuis cinq mois maintenant ne devait jamais savoir. Son enfant vivrait chez les moldus. Au moins elle serait protégé du mage noir et grandirait aimée et choyée. Mais le maudit règne du sorcier allait bientôt s'arrêter, Lily était enceinte.

Kate enjamba un bosquet de pétunia et déposa tendrement devant une porte en pins son bébé. Les larmes au yeux elle déposa un ultime baisé sur son front blanc et délicat. Elle remua doucement dans son sommeil, poussant un gémissement attendrissant. Elle avait les yeux noisette de James, les cheveux brun et bouclés de sa mère et ébouriffer de son père. Kate s'enveloppa dans la cape d'invisibilité de James et sonna a la porte.

Il fallut quelques instant pour que le bruit de la télévision s'arrête et qu'un couple moldus apparaissent à l'embrasure de la porte. Leurs yeux s'exorbitèrent quand ils trouvèrent le bébé sur leurs palier. Le père s'empara fébrilement de la lettre tandis que la femme prenait le bébé dans ses bras.

« Ma chérie, cet enfant est à nous ! Il n'y a qu'une seule exigence »

« Oh mon Dieu, elle est si belle ! » éclata la jeune femme en serrant le bébé dans ses bras.

« Elle devra s'appeler Hermione ! Hermione Granger ça sonne bien non ! S'exclama Monsieur Granger en serrant sa femme et sa dorénavant fille.

' _C'est parfait '_ songea Kate en disparaissant dans l'obscurité.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Ouf fini ! La réédition est enfin achevée ! XD J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Le style a changée mais bon ! Mais c'est fou ce que je suis mélodramatique quand même… XD Mais on ne se refait pas ! 

_Bisous à tous et merci de m'avoir lu !_


End file.
